Glasgow Smile
by hyenateeth
Summary: Smile for me baby. Eventual KakuHida, very dark. Now rated M. AU.
1. Prologue: Her Smile

This one will be very dark.

There will be KakuHida, bit not yet.

* * *

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**PROLOGUE **

When Hidan was little he was not aware that he grew up in a bad neighborhood. Sure, he knew not to walk the streets at night, he knew not to make the older boys angry, he knew that stuff.

But not until that girl with the smile did he realize what the world was really like.

She had been a friend of his as a child, and they wold often play together. They were neighbors, and Hidan liked her a lot. She was his first, and for along time, his only friend.

She had a beautiful smile. He liked that the best.

Then one day when they were both 13 she had been out alone one night, getting milk, and didn't come home until late. Hidan knew this because he heard the ambulance and saw the flashing lights, and prayed to Jashin that she was alive.

He didn't fully understand what happened to her back then. She was attacked. She was hurt. They sliced her face open, two long extensions of her mouth reaching up to her ears.

(They said "What a nice smile you have pretty girl. Why aren't you smiling now, with us? We'll make you smile.")

But Hidan didn't understand what all happened back then.

He had seen her later, her face scarred. She cried when he saw her.

"I'm so ugly now!" she cried, tears dripping down her ear to ear smile. "I'm hideous!"  
Hidan didn't say anything. What would he say? She obviously couldn't understand how lucky she was, to be able to smile like that.

6 months later she killed herself. She slit her wrists, just like the boys slit her face.

**END PROLOGUE **

* * *

The identity of the girl is unimportant, so if you would like to picture her as any specific character, go ahead.

Preemptive strike: This may have an unhappy ending. You never know.


	2. Bloody Smile

Already M-rated? Wow. I am surprised.

Warning: Violence, swearing, masturbation, masochism, fetish-ness, some yaoi of the non-KakuHida variety. That's still later.

* * *

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**BLOODY SMILE**

Hidan wanted to always be able to smile, to keep his lips turned up. He wanted to always be able to smile, like she could.

He had smiled at her funeral, but her family and the priest yelled at him and kicked him out of the church. When he got home his mother asked why he wouldn't stop smiling at his friend's funeral.

Hidan told her it was a memorial.

She slapped him.

He kept smiling and she slapped him again, then went to get a drink. Hidan didn't really care too much, because it was rare his mother hit him.

He went to bed that night smiling.

When Hidan was 14 he got into a fairly brutal fight with some local older came at him with a knife but only managed to cut a notch in his ear that never grew back. Hidan on the other hand, unarmed, had managed to bite into a boy's hand so ferociously he tore some flesh away from the area between the boy's thumb and forefinger.

He smiled when the blood filled his mouth and the boys ran away calling him "Crazy motherfucker."

That was the first night Hidan ever slept on the street, not feeling like going home and explaining why his ear was disfigured and his lips were red with blood.

When Hidan was fifteen he got a boyfriend. He never had a girlfriend. Not that he didn't like or wasn't attracted to girl's, but he knew he would never meet any other girl who could smile like she could, so he figured Sai, the pale, dark-haired boy who always had a fake, plastered on smile was the next best thing. (Girls feared him anyway. They called him "crazy motherfucker.")

Sai was detached and aloof, and certainly didn't love Hidan. But that was alright. Because Hidan didn't love Sai.

Hidan also got into more fights at age fifteen, and he began to notice they were all ending in blood, never his. Though he did enjoy the taste of others blood filling his mouth, (so much it worried him sometimes,) he sometimes almost wished it ended in his blood.

So he started cutting himself during masturbation.

He decided if others wouldn't make him bleed, he would do it himself.

Once he put the knife in his mouth and considered slicing his cheeks, but didn't. Instead he just thought of his former neighbor and smiled.

(He was a "crazy motherfucker.")

**END CHAPTER 1**

* * *

My writing feels way too unfocused in this in my opinion.

Please tell me what you think though. No flames but I would greatly appreciate constructive criticism.

(Lol, HidaSai. And why are these chapters so short?)


	3. His Smile

This is the shortest and mildest chapter yet.

* * *

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**HIS SMILE**

When Hidan was 16 he started going to parties.

Not the type of parties where your friends invited you, Hidan never got invited to those. Not that he didn't have friends, he just never got invited to those. No, he went to the type of parties with alcohol and sex and smoke.

He didn't really enjoy these parties too much; they were just an accuse to drink and fool around with Sai and forget.

It was at one of these parties when he saw him.

He stood off to the side and Hidan had at first given him little notice save for mentally labeling him a "wallflower." He was tall and dark, with dark hair and a scarf covering the lower half of his face. Nothing special.

So he had gone about his usual business until Sai had pulled back and reclined on the couch they occupied and asked Hidan to get him a beer.

Hidan had agreed, not before calling his boyfriend a tease.

He had walked over to find the table with six-packs strewn across it. He quickly grabbed one of Sai's light beers and a regular for himself, and as he did so the tall wallflower also took a can and opened it.

Hidan glanced at the man and froze as the man lowered his scarf to drink.

Oh god.

He wandered dazedly back to Sai and handed the boy his beer and sat on the couch, not at all surprised when his boyfriend threw his legs over his lap in a flirty gesture.

Sai drank his beer quickly and pulled Hidan in for a kiss.

(Sai liked kisses, but Hidan could never say he did.)

But as their mouths and bodies touched Hidan felt his eyes drift over to the wallflower.

The tall man who kept his face covered, he smiled just like she had.

Hidan smiled into the kiss.

**END CHAPTER 2**

* * *

I know it's short and disappointing but the next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully. Plus, Kakuzu was sort of in this chapter...

(In other news, would anyone else be interested in me making a series of HidanxAkatsuki oneshots? It's just an idea. ...Yeah, I'm a HidanxAlmost Everyone fan.)


	4. Pressed Smiles

I told you I'd have it up.

* * *

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**PRESSED SMILES**

Normally Hidan was annoyed when he went to parties without Sai, not seeing the point if sex was not involved.

But when he spied the wallflower through his drunken haze he felt sickly happy that his boyfriend had chose not to go to this particular party.

He watched the man for most of the party, lurking against the opposite wall from him. Occasionally the dark red scarf that covered the lower half of the dark face would lower to allow himself to drink and Hidan would catch a glimpse of that smile.

When he saw it he happily would bite his own lip and taste his own blood, all out of the joy of seeing that smile.

When the wallflower left the party sometime around midnight Hidan followed him and confronted him outside of the house.

"Hey," he greeted, his speech a bit slurred, tongue thick with alcohol. "I'm Hidan. What's your name?"

The man narrowed his green eyes at Hidan before answering briefly "Kakuzu."

Hidan smiled and licked a little blood of his still bleeding lip. "Kakuzu huh? Why you wearing a scarf Kuzu? It ain't fucking cold."

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed more into a glare. "Leave me alone," he growled as he pushed past Hidan.

Persistently Hidan followed behind him, never letting himself be ignored. "Aw, come on Kakuzu! I just wanna see your face man!"

The man turned but before he could react Hidan reached out and grabbed the scarf away and there, there it was.

"Such a beautiful smile..." he whispered, still suckling his lip for blood.

Kakuzu was shouting but Hidan didn't care and almost in slow-motion he felt himself reaching up to touch scarred skin, pressing his smile against Kakuzu's, his own blood touching the other's lips, spreading, making Kakuzu's smile just as bloody as his own.

Later Hidan walked home with a black-eye and smile, never feeling as sober as he did in that moment.

**END CHAPTER 3**

* * *

Please review, no flames, yes constructive criticism.

(I would still like to know if people would like the idea of a series of HidanxAkatsuki oneshots. If you would, let me know.)


	5. Demented Smile

Mmm... Odd chapter.

* * *

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**DEMENTED SMILE**

Sai hadn't bothered him much about the black-eye; he knew of Hidan's reputation for getting into fights.

He still noticed that Hidan was acting strangely though.

For one he was going to school more frequently, not skipping as often as normally would. When Sai asked about this Hidan just smiled at him. Sai shrugged. It didn't really matter, he didn't care too much.

Three weeks later Hidan found Kakuzu at school.

He had been looking around, asking people. Usually all he had to say was "Hey, do you know that guy with the scars?" and people knew who he meant.

He had found out a little, Kakuzu was a year older than him and not rich, but not poor like Hidan was. He was a good student but didn't really talk to people much, yet was not really ostracized.

One day he waited outside of the school until he saw Kakuzu leaving the building, scarf and all. He waited for a bit then began following the boy. "Hey!" he called. "Kakuzu!" The dark boy turned, and upon seeing Hidan trailing a few steps behind him promptly glared and turned to keep walking.

"Hey, don't ignore me!" snapped Hidan, following him. "I just want to talk!"

"Last time we talked you decided to molest me. And bled all over my face you demented freak."

"Demented freak?" Hidan laughed out loud, he had been expecting "crazy motherfucker." He was original. "I like that! 'Demented freak!' 'Hidan, you're a demented freak!' Awesome!"

Kakuzu actually stopped now, turning full green glare on Hidan. "Are you high?"

Hidan had not yet stopped laughing. "Not today Kakuzu!"

Suddenly cackling laughter stopped and grabbed at a tag hanging around Kakuzu's neck, a school ID that their high school required them wear. Hidan had lost his near the beginning of the year.

"What the hell?" snapped the boy, but Hidan almost completely ignored him, concentrating on reading and memorizing Kakuzu's full name, a process which, due to a year or so of drinks and drugs, was now harder then it used to be.

Kakuzu started to speak again and pull away, but he was shocked into a state of temporary frozen silence when Hidan reached up with his free hand and in a quick fluid motion Kakuzu's scarf was pulled down and his mouth was covered with Hidan's cool hand, white fingers brushing against dark scars.

Kakuzu jerked back and shoved Hidan away.

"Go fuck yourself druggie freak!" he snapped, turning to walk away.

This time Hidan didn't follow him, he just mentally repeated Kakuzu's full name, looked at the hand that had been toughing the scarred smile, smiled dementedly and decided to take Kakuzu up on his suggestion.

**END CHAPTER 4**

* * *

I feel like the tone of this changed. Just... More dialogue.

And, if you would like an input on whether or not I make a series of HidanxAkatsuki oneshots, go to the poll on my profile and vote.

Please review, don't flame.


	6. Dreamy Smile

Mmm. I think this story needs more blood.

And more cowbell.**

* * *

Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**DREAMY SMILE**

Hidan wrote down Kakuzu's full name on a sheet of paper and hid it in his pillowcase. Kakuzu's family named sounded unique enough to where he could look his address up in a local phonebook, but not yet. It was too soon for that.

Hidan may have been a druggie, and he may have had a few screws loose in his mind, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that visiting Kakuzu too soon would result in cops being called, and Hidan did not like cops.

So, in the pillowcase it went, along with his other special things, a Polaroid of her before the smile (Which he had taken the liberty of drawing on), a report card from 7th grade which showed the first and only time he had ever had straight A's, a ticket stub from a Broadway play he had gone to see on a fieldtrip in 5th grade that had made him happy (Though now he couldn't remember what the plot was), a condom, a comic book he had stolen when he was 12, and now, Kakuzu's full name.

It made him smile dreamily when he slept, thinking about the good things that were under his head.

So, nothing happened for about a month. He lived life like he always did, with alcohol and cigarettes and sex and parties. Every now and then he saw Kakuzu at said parties, but said nothing to him. He would just smile at him, unfazed by the glares the older boy kept shooting his way.

He was laying the groundwork. Slowly, slowly, as patient as was possible for him.

"What's on your mind?" Sai asked him at one such party.

"Hmm?" was his response.

"You look funny. Did you smoke a joint and not share it with me?"

Hidan smiled. "Mmm, no, just in a good mood."

"Oh." Responded Sai. Then: "Do you want to go to my place? My dad won't be home."

Hidan could feel that Kakuzu was still glaring at him. Smiling, he leaned in to bite Sai's ear, not as hard as he would like to.

"I'd love to."

**END CHAPTER 5**

* * *

Some notes: I tried to think of things people would collect though their lives that they felt were important. Things that made him happy. And a condom. Safe sex kiddies!

And, I'm going to put this after every chapter until I make a decision, if you have any opinion on me writing a series of HidanxAkatsuki oneshots, please go to the poll on my profile and vote.

Review, don't flame, constructive critism would be nice.


	7. Another Smile

Warnings: Lots of swearing.

* * *

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**ANOTHER SMILE**

A week later Sai broke up with Hidan.

He had cheated on Hidan, met someone else, fell in love with them, slept with them.

Hidan was furious. He screamed when Sai told him, threw a glass of water at his head, but missed in blind fury, and it shattered against Sai's wall. He swore and yelled and threw things and cut his hand open against glass in the process. He felt that he had never been so angry.

During this he thought in the back of his head, why was he so upset? He hadn't loved Sai. He hadn't cared about Sai, hell, he barely even _liked_ Sai.

So why was he so mad?

The answer came easily, _Sai was his._

That was what he shouted in the near deserted streets that night as he walked home from Sai's house, after Sai had threatened to call the cops. He stormed home blindly, kicking anything he could, shouting every curse word he had ever heard in his short sixteen years, declaring that Sai was his, his, _his_.

He kicked a trash can, swearing angrily when it fell, clutching his foot and giving a sharp cry of pain

He stumbled backwards, still cursing, and felt himself run into another body. He swore again, this time directed at the stranger, and whirled around, ready to lash out for a reason that was beyond him at this point.

"What the fuck?" responded the stranger. "Watch where you're-aw fuck!"

Hidan paused at the familiar voice. "Kakuzu?" he questioned, looking up. "What the hell?"

The taller man shoved Hidan away from him. "Don't give me that! Are you fucking stalking me?"

Hidan was not in the mood. "Fuck off you bastard!" snapped the skinny albino. "I do not want any shit right now! I am fucking pissed!"

"Oh, yeah, I give you shit!" growled Kakuzu. "Why would you be angry, have your uppers worn off?"

Hidan growled back. "For your information my WHORE-" this was accented by a whirling kick to the earlier abused trash can, "of an ex-boyfriend fucking cheated on me!" Another kick, they were beginning to hurt his foot less, and the metal cylinder was developing a satisfying dent. "Slut got another man!"

Kakuzu sounded annoyed. "Oh, you should talk about infidelity. You kissed me if I recall."

This made the anger boil in Hidan's stomach. "Fuck you!" he shrieked, whirling back around to face Kakuzu. "I was fucking smashed, and besides, all I did was fucking kiss you! Sai fucking slept with this bastard!"

He had gotten close to Kakuzu to yell at him, and suddenly realized this, and shoved the taller man, which was really more shoving himself backwards. "Just leave me alone," he growled, turning to leave.

"Your hand is bleeding," he heard Kakuzu say as he began to walk away. "You got blood on my shirt."

"Poor fucking you!" snapped the albino, not turning around.

"You should bandage that or get stitches or something." Hidan heard Kakuzu's footsteps begin to follow his own.

He stopped and turned smirking. "Thanks Kuzu, that's comforting. Now you better not follow me because my neighbors might give you another smile there."

Then he walked away, feeling strangely happy.

**END CHAPTER 6**

* * *

So, I would like to point out that Kakuzu did not have a sudden change of heart, he was just concerned because Hidan's cut was deep and so it was still bleeding badly. I like to think most people would be concerned if they ran into someone they knew with a horribly bleeding cut, even if it was someone they really didn't like.

Hrn, I always have trouble deciding whether to use the word "boy" or "man", because currently in this Kakuzu is seventeen and Hidan is sixteen, and in my opinion that's where the boy/man or girl/woman line gets fuzzy.

As always, any opinion on a series of HidanxAkatsuki oneshots, vote on my poll.

Review please, do not flame, constructive critism would be nice.


	8. Drunken Smile

In which Hidan hates on schnapps, Kakuzu does not show up to much disappointment, and the story takes an unexpected turn, at least to the author.

**

* * *

**

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**DRUNKEN SMILE**

Hidan thought about not going to school the next day, just because he did want to see motherfucking Sai and Sai's motherfucking new boyfriend, but no he decided.

Skipping school because he didn't want to face his boyfriend was only something a pussy would do, and Hidan was no goddamn pussy.

So he woke up early and dug around in his closet until he realized the only alcohol he currently had was a half empty bottle of peach schnapps. He made a face but drank from it, reminding himself to obtain a manlier drink later.

He drank until he was just the right amount of warm in the stomach and fuzzy in the head, and then he went to school. He got there early for once and hung out outside of the school, his intoxicated brain pleased. He wondered if he would see Sai, but didn't. When the bell rang he decided not to go to his first class. Physical education was impossible to fail anyway, it was the only class he was making an A currently.

Instead he wandered around to the back of the school and sat there, not really doing anything, just smiling in his buzzed haze. He didn't know when but eventually he got bored and pulled out the bottle of schnapps he had hid in his backpack and took a swig, putting it away quickly, not wanting to be caught. Though, he thought with an involuntary chuckle, he was honestly more worried about being caught with such a girly drink than he was about being caught drinking at school.

Eventually the bell rang, and Hidan decided to go ahead and wander into school. He found his way to his next class, English, which he wasn't failing, more than he could say for most of his other classes.

He took his seat in the back, and luckily he knew they would be reading this period, from one of Shakespeare's worse plays in Hidan's opinion. But, they read out loud, and you had to volunteer to read, which meant Hidan would not have to do anything this period.

"Oh my god, what happened to your hand?" cried the girl next to him. Hidan turned sharply to look at her. She was an annoying blonde girl who was on the school's dance team, and therefore never talked to him. Her name was Yamanaka, or something along those lines.

He blinked, trying to process her question, which his brain apparently didn't want to do. "What?" he asked, wondering if she could smell the schnapps on his breath.

Her nose twitched and Hidan guessed she could, and really wished he had drunk something better than gay-ass schnapps.

"Your hand! It's like, all cut up!" she cried, pointing to his right hand. It was about then he remembered the gash he had got on his hand the night before.

"Oh, that," he grumbled hoping she would stop talking to him soon. "It's nothing."

She didn't, much to Hidan's annoyance.

"You should totally get that fixed up you know! It'll get all infected and stuff if you don't bandage it."

Hidan snorted and locked eyes with his desk. "You sound just like the scarred one."

The preppy girl blinked. "Do you mean Kakuzu?"

Hidan jumped and turned back to her. "You know him?"

She shrugged. "He's one of my friend's cousin."

Hidan looked at the girl for a minute, a plan forming in his not-quite lucid brain. Then he smiled drunkenly.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a very pretty smile?" he asked, only thinking about Kakuzu's smile as she blushed and giggled.

**END CHAPTER 7**

* * *

Wow, I am writing Hidan as SO not likable.

So before any of you go, "Oh, Straitjacket, why is he sort of flirting with Ino at the end, this is supposed to be Kakuhida!", he is totally manipuating her. He manipulates people to get what he wants. With Sai he was manipulating Sai for sex (not that Sai minded,) now he is manipulating Ino to get to Kakuzu. I have not actually decided how far his manipulation will go with her.

I'm really making Hidan an asshole in this. Hrrrn, I'll try to redeem him a bit later. Keep in mind that he's a bit mentally unstable and is usually under the influence of something.

As for the booze, I'm not a drinker. I've heard from some peple that schnapps is a girly drink, I'm assuming because it's a liqueur. Hidan apparently believes this.

Review, please do not flame, I would like constructive critism though.


	9. Weak Smile

Warnings: Swearing, slight fetishism... vomit.

I'm fairly certain this is the longest chapter yet.

* * *

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**WEAK SMILE**

The blond girl whose name was apparently Ino said she had a boyfriend, but that did not stop her from flirting with Hidan through the rest of class. Normally this would have bothered him, seeing as she had one of the most annoying voices he had ever heard, but he found that he was able to put up with. He had the feeling that if he were sober though he would have smacked her a while ago.

She flipped her hair and kept smiling and sat with her arms pressing her breasts together.

Hidan thought she looked like a whore, but didn't say that. Instead he just grinned back and looked her in the eye and winked every now and then, which made her giggle when he did it.

(He may have been a crazy motherfucker demented freak, but he could be charismatic when he wanted to be.)

When class ended he grinned and asked if maybe he could see her after school. She giggled and said she really shouldn't because she had a boyfriend. Anyway, she said, she had dance practice.

Hidan almost frowned, but then she said maybe he could come, after all, her boyfriend wouldn't be there and maybe he would see his friend Kakuzu, because sometimes his cousin TenTen made him come because he was her ride.

Normally Hidan would never go to see some preppy bitches dancing like sluts, but he thought of Kakuzu's face and smiled at her and said he would love to.

At lunch he hid in the bathroom and drank some more of his schnapps, which he was beginning to grow quite fond of.

He saw Sai at one point, with his new boyfriend, some blond bastard. Sai purposefully ignored him, and Hidan tried to think of some act of vandalism to commit against the two of them.

By the time it was the end of school and he met Ino, who dragged him to the gymnasium, he was beginning to feel sick. He should have known that the schnapps would turn on him.

But he only had to hang out in the gym with preppy girls who all looked at him funny (except for Ino who kept batting her eyelashes at him), before a girl with brown buns on each side of her head ran in apologizing for being late, followed by _him_.

Kakuzu stopped short when he saw Hidan across the room. Hidan grinned at the scarfed man and winked.

He was not at all surprised when Kakuzu stormed over to Hidan as the girl who was apparently his cousin went to the group of girls.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he snapped. "You are fucking stalking me aren't you?"

"Now why would you say that?" purred Hidan, not phased at all by the man's killer glare. "For your information, I was invited by Ino." To elaborate his point he gave Ino a little wave, which she giggled and returned.

"Pretty girl huh? Your cousin, what did Ino, say, TenTen? She's pretty cute too." Hidan grinned at Kakuzu, and he saw him twitch visibly.

"...Can I speak to you outside?" said the tall boy finally.

Hidan was honestly a bit confused by this. He did not know what the boy wanted; he had not expected this. Then again, he was not entirely sure what he had planned to happen.

So he grinned and stood from the bleacher he was sitting on and picked up his backpack. "Sure," he said, and followed the man out of the gym and around to the back of it, a deserted place that Hidan was familiar with, having stayed there while skipping multiple times.

"So, can I help you wi-" Hidan started to speak, but was suddenly cut off as Kakuzu grabbed his throat and shoved him against the wall, pinning him about a foot above the ground.

Hidan tried to shout, but Kakuzu's grip at his neck left that as an impossibility, a few gurgling noises being the only thing he could produce now.

Suddenly Hidan felt fear shoot down, his spine, but that wasn't all, he felt something else, something pleasantly familiar.

"Look here you little freak," growled Kakuzu, looking truly threatening. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with you, but I am sick of your shit."

Hidan started clawing at Kakuzu's hand, but his hand's were bigger and stronger than his, so all he could really do was scratch at the skin with no avail. In other news, the familiar feeling had moved from his spine to lower areas, and Hidan could barely believe it himself, but this was actually getting him _hard_.

"I want you to leave, me my cousin, and all of her friends alone. I don't know what the hell you want with me, but this is it, alright psycho?"

Hidan tried to gurgle some more, pushing at the hand around his throat again.

The next thing he knew Kakuzu had dropped him on the ground, and he immediately started coughing painfully. "B-Bastard!" he coughed, crawling to his knees, doubling over.

Kakuzu snorted. "Please, you probably enjoyed that you sick fuck."

Hidan would respond, but all of a sudden about a day of peach schnapps and nothing else decided to come back off, and Hidan was vomiting on the ground.

He heard Kakuzu make a noise of disgust and begin to walk away.

"Wait," gasped Hidan, the combined effort of catching his breath and emptying his stomach winding him, and he lifted his head to look at the retreating form of Kakuzu. Then he smiled weakly. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe I just _like_ you?"

Kakuzu stopped for a moment, then he kept walking away.

Hidan did not let his weak smile go away.

**END CHAPTER 8**

* * *

Now tell me, do _you_ think he's being sincere?

Apparently everyone likes the fact that Hidan is a fucking bastard in this. I wonder why...

To those who said they would like to see a HidanxAkatsuki series, I'm going to do it, so look for that if you are interested. Should be out soon.

Review, don't flame, I always except constructive criticism.


	10. Sickly Smile

Alternate chapter titles: Chinese Water Torture. (or) Drip.

* * *

**Glasgow smile** (_plural_ **Glasgow smiles**)

A facial scar received from being cut on the edge of the mouth, resembling an extended smile.

* * *

**SICKLY SMILE**

When Hidan got home he took a long shower, sitting down in it, letting the scalding water run over his skin and turn it pink.

When he got out he did not bother to get a towel right away and instead stood naked in the small bathroom, water dripping on the floor. He could hear rain against the roof, a noise that the shower must have blocked out.

He looked in the bathroom mirror.

His neck was developing bruises, purpling marks shaped faintly like Kakuzu's hand that stood out disturbingly on his white skin. He smiled a little.

He looked like a victim of domestic abuse. It wasn't really funny, but Hidan laughed anyway.

He wrapped a towel around his waist, picked up his clothes that he had left on the floor, opened the door and walked to his room across the hall. When he he laid on his bed it took him a moment to remember that his roof leaked in various places, and one of those places was right above his bed.

_Drip._

It landed right on his forehead. He twitched.

_Drip._

Maybe, he supposed, he should move. But he couldn't.

_Drip_.

He was beginning to feel ill. But he hadn't eaten anything and he had already emptied his stomach of schnapps.

_Drip._

Hidan closed his eyes.

_Drip. _

_Drip._

_Drip._

He tried to ignore it.

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip. _

_Drip_.

Hidan couldn't take it anymore, just barely making it across the hall to vomit in the toilet. This time his vomit was a sickly yellow color and it smelled terrible and tasted worse. He had paid just enough attention in health class to realize he must have just thrown up his own bile.

He flushed the toilet and stood stumbling over to the sink, his mind clouded, similar to his earlier intoxication, but no where near as pleasant. He turned on the faucet and cupped water into his mouth, trying to wash out the putrid taste.

Then he looked in the mirror. His skin looked strangely waxy, his eyes glassy. He looked like some kind of doll, like the one's _she_ had played with.

His eyes drifted to his bruises. Mmm, maybe some kind of... deformed doll. A broken doll.

He licked his scabby lips. It almost sounded poetic. He assumed. He didn't read a lot of poetry. It sounded like one of the bad dark poems that emo kids supposedly wrote. He leaned against the mirror, sweat induced from vomiting smudging the glass.

He felt sick. His neck hurt.

He thought about Kakuzu choking him. He frowned.

Then he smiled a sickly smile.

He slept on the bathroom floor, fighting back nausea and listening to rain pound on the roof, the same sickly smile on his face.

_Drip._

_Drip. _

_Drip._

**END CHAPTER 9**_  
_

_

* * *

_Question that may be in your mind: "What weird obsession do you with vomiting?" I dislike vomiting very much, and while I was sick a few months ago, I threw up a lot. So it's just sort of where my mind goes when I'm thinking of bad things happening.

Much... quieter chapter then the others, but it's somewhat of a transitional chapter. I actually have a vague idea where this is going right now! I usually don't.

Please review, but as always, do not flame. Constructive criticism makes me happy though.


End file.
